Japan
BasicsCategory:NTT Docomo FAQ Japan has 4 networks on 3G or 4G/LTE: * NTT DoCoMo * au '''(KDDI) * '''SoftBank * Y!Mobile (owned by SoftBank) Japan can be a tricky country to buy a local SIM card. It is the only industrial nation '''(besides S. Korea) '''without a 2G GSM coverage'' and doesn’t allow visitors to buy voice SIM cards by law. However, for data on 3G or 4G/LTE on a data-only SIM card, you are free to go.' '''Frequencies' 700* = will be employed shortly With a GSM phone from Europe/Asia/Australia, NTT, and even better, Softbank are the 3G networks for data you should look for. 2G-only phones don’t work in Japan. If you have a device working on Verizon or Sprint (with exceptions) in the US, you should choose “au”. Note: Since the merger, Sprint customers with capable devices get unlimited use of the SoftBank network for US$5 a month. Make sure to add the Japan roaming add-on before leaving the US. Regulations Since 2006 the “Mobile Phone Improper Use Prevention Act” (携帯電話不正利用防止法) requires anyone who intends to buy a voice-call-capable SIM card (prepaid or postpaid) to show a proper identification which indicates that he/she has the residential (permanent) address in Japan. A hotel address is not sufficient for this purpose. All foreigners must have an alien registration to purchase a voice SIM. As a tourist without a visa which permits to stay for more than 90 days, you won’t get one. So you cannot obtain any local cellphone SIM with a voice-call, under your name, period. This law is enforced strictly and store managers have all been penalized before for not asking for a proper “proof of residence” paper. Only B-mobile seems to have found a way to get voice on their SIM card for foreigners, but at a very high price. More recently, SoftBank has as well, but they will require you to purchase one of their phones; unlocked phones from other carriers will not be able to create a data connection on prepaid. More on this you find here. '''However, this law does not apply to data services and data-only SIM cards.'' '''If you want to place voice calls out of Japan, you will be limited to these choices: * use your own SIM card on roaming or an international SIM card (expensive) * rent a device with local SIM card at arrival in Japan (see bottom of this page) * borrow a local SIM card from a Japanese resident (cheap) * use VoIP on a local data-only SIM (cheap) * use a B-mobile SIM (with a surchage, see below). * use SoftBank Simple Style (with limitations, see below). As we focus on data here, check this link for more voice call options from Japan. The other legal restriction you should be aware of is the requirement of the Giteki mark (see pic). Officially all electronic devices to be used in Japan need to be certified and labeled with this sign. It is illegal even using an iPhone without it. This law is very outdated and can’t be enforced anymore. But, at this moment, stay responsible and discretionally to use your own non-Japanese electronics in Japan. More info: here. While you used to have to order prepaid SIMs online and have it delivered either before you leave, collect at the airport or delivered to your hotel, there are now some offers that can be purchased from places such as airport vending machines, Yodobashi electronic stores, BIC and others. The prices for these cards are set by the retailers and can vary a bit from the given numbers. '''NTT DoCoMo network NTTDoCoMo has the best network in the country and a market share of almost 50%. A 2G-only phone does not work, because there is simply no 2G. Its 3G network is called FOMA and on 800 Mhz in the countryside, 2100 MHz in the cities and a few 1700 MHz stations. The 800 and 1700 (not AWS like in the US, but EAWS) Mhz are used only in Japan, so are most likely not covered on your phone. You can expect to get 3G only in cities on 2100 MHz with a device from outside of Japan. Its 4G/LTE is called Xi on 700 (planned), 800, 1500, 1800 and 2100 MHz. Some of these frequencies are used in other countries too, but the most usual 1800 MHz is only available in Nagoya, Tokyo and Osaka. NTT Communications '' NTT Communications prepaid SIM for smartphones uses NTT Docomo’s LTE and 3G networks and gives users up to 100 MB of high-speed data per day for either 7 or 14 days. SIM card comes in standard, micro, and nano sizes and cost ¥3,218 for the seven-day plan, or ¥3,780 for 14 days, both with tax included. '''Availability' Cards can be purchased online from the official website and delivered to hotels, post offices at select airports, or any set address in Japan. Cards can also be purchased at Xcom Global counters at Haneda, Narita, Kansai, and Chūbu Centrair airports as well as from a machine located inside the Narita Excel Hotel Tokyo or at Yodobashi camera chain: stores list Cards come with English instructions and option for connecting to the Japan Connected-Free Wi-Fi service. This is a free WiFi hotspot service by NTT-BP, designed for visitors to Japan, which is found at international airports, Shinkansen train stations, major tourist attractions and popular locations across Japan. Data Rate Limited to 100 MB per day at a max. of 150 Mbps. After the daily high-speed allotment is used, the maximum download and upload speeds will be reduced to 200 kbps. All three SIM sizes are available. Technical Settings * PDP type: IP * APN for 3G devices: 3g-d-2.con.ne.jp * APN for 4G/LTE devices: lte-d.ocn.ne.jp * Username; mobileid@ocn * Password: mobile * Authentification type: CHAP More info * Website in English: http://service.ocn.ne.jp/mobile/one/visitor/en/ Japan Travel SIM (by Iijmio) & Brastel VoIP card These prepaid smartphone SIM cards aimed at visitors to Japan from overseas are made available by internet service provider Iijmio. The cards entitle you to three months of up to 2 GB of data transmission over NTT Docomo’s LTE and 3G networks, and are available in standard, micro, and nano sizes. They are combined with a Brastel VoIP phone card. Availability Japan Travel SIM cards can be purchased from all Yodobashi camera stores, along with selected branches of Bic Camera, Kojima, and Sofmap, as well as from Tourist Information Center Tokyo (at the Nihonbashi exit of Tokyo Station), and from Khaosan hostels in Tokyo and Kyoto and more: points of sale . Price may vary depending on location, but, for reference, Bic Camera is offering the Japan Travel SIM card for ¥4,082 (including tax). The package also includes a Brastel prepaid IP phone card, which can be charged by credit card or PayPal via Brastel website and enables domestic and international calls, as well as payments for data transfer over the 2 GB Iijmio limit. Additional data can be purchased at a rate of ¥1,100 for 500 MB and ¥2,200 for 1.25 GB (both including tax). The 3 months validity period cannot be extended. A private IP address is assigned to this package.The initial PIN code is set to "0000". Technical Settings * APN: iijmio.jp * Username: mio@iij * Password: iij * Authentification type: PAP or CHAP More info * customer support in English 9am-7pm: Tel: 03-5205-4999 * Website in English for Iijmio: http://t.iijmio.jp/en/index.html * Website in English for Brastel: http://www.brastel.com/pages/eng/spc/fromjapan.html b-mobile The prepaid smartphone data SIM cards offered by MVNO B-mobile provide data and one even voice access on NTT Docomo’s network. Availability SIM cards must be purchased either at a branch of Yodobashi Camera chain (stores list) or online at the b-mobile site or Amazon.co.jp. Cards bought online can be delivered to hotels, post offices at major airports, or any fixed Japanese address in 2–4 days. Visitor SIM They have two types: * one includes 14 days of data access or a total of 1 GB of data on the high-speed LTE and 3G networks, * another one providing unlimited data access of up to 300 kbps for 14 days. Traffic is controlled for VoIP, video, and other streaming contents Price for both cards is ¥3,980 tax included, and users can choose standard, micro or nano varieties. PAYG SIM B-mobile also offers PAYG SIM, a card that can be used for both voice calls and data transmission. It is the only SIM card with voice widely sold to tourists right now. The cards are available in the same three sizes as Visitor SIM and can be used for up to 60 minutes of domestic and international calls and 3 GB of data transmission over a 7-day period. PAYG SIM cards are priced at ¥9,980 and are available from the same sources. PAYG Data SIM For those who don’t need the option to make calls, PAYG SIM also offers the PAYG Data SIM, currently on sale at the Kyoto Royal Hotel and Spa only (address). Priced at ¥4,990 (including tax), the card enables 3 GB data transmission in a period of 14 days. Technical Settings * APN: bmobile.ne.jp * Username for PAYG and PAYG data SIM: bmobile@4g * Username for 1 GB visitor SIM: bmobile@fr * Username for 14 days visitor SIM: bmobile@U300 * Password: bmobile * Authentification type: CHAP or PAP More info * English speaking help desk 7am-11am: 03-6721-5032 * Website in English: http://www.bmobile.ne.jp/payg_sim/travelers_to_japan.html COMST '''T-SIM COMST sells prepaid data SIMs called T-SIM that use the NTT docomo 3G and LTE network. No need Credit card for activation of SIM and re-charge of SIM. '''Availability You need to order the SIM card online at http://www.comst.jp/ (available in Japanese/English) or buy in H.I.S. travel stores (branches) or at the usual Yodobashi camera/BIC Camera stores (see above). However you can buy a recharge at the usual suspects, Lawson, Ministop, Snkus, Circle K and FamilyMart. Data Plans They have three SIM cards available for data: * T-SIM 3 GB 30 days for 3,980 JPY * T-SIM 5 GB 90 days for 6,980 YPY * T-SIM Unlimited 31 days 3,980 JPY (speed is limited to 200 kbps after 110 MB usage each day) The SIMs can be recharged in Japan at convenience stores at 2,000 JPY for another 3 GB, 2000JPY for another 31 days (for Unlimited plan), 5000JPY for another 5GB. Technical Settings * APN for 3G devices: f1.mobile.ne.jp * APN for 4G/LTE: lte-mobile.jp * Username: t@comst.jp * Password: comst * Authentification type: PAP or CHAP * Setup info in English(PDF) https://www.comst.jp/user_data/setting/HowToSetupCOMST_T-SIM(ENG).pdf, Chinese https://www.comst.jp/user_data/setting/HowToSetupCOMST_T-SIM(Chinese).pdf , Korean https://www.comst.jp/user_data/setting/HowToSetupCOMST_T-SIM(Korea).pdf and Japanese https://www.comst.jp/user_data/setting/HowToSetupCOMST_T-SIM(JPN).pdf on the web site. * the Japanese Comst website claims iPhone 4, 4s, and iOS 8 are not supported. Check before purchase. More info * Customer support desk 10AM - 6PM Mon. to Fri. except national holiday : 0570-066-777 in English, Chinese and Japanese. * Setup document: English, Chinese and Japanese So Net '''Prepaid LTE SIM So Net is another MVNO on the NTT DoCoMo network on 3G and LTE. It's managed by Sony Corp. '''Availability SIM cards can be purchased from machines at Kansai International, Naha, and Sendai airports, Mobile Center outlets at Narita International Airport, Haneda Airport International Terminal, and New Chitose Airport International Terminal, Kyoto City Bus and Subway Information Center, Akibaoo shops in Akihabara, Laox outlets in Akihabara and Ginza, and Dospara shops throughout Japan: list of shops Data plans So-net prepaid SIM cards provide visitors to Japan with speeds up to 150 Mbps * 1 GB for 30 days, ¥3,000 * 2.2 GB for 30 days, ¥4,000 * 3 GB for 60 days, ¥5,000 * 12 GB (Japanese only, ¥10,300 at Amazon.co.jp. The SIM is valid for 180 days. Extra data can be purchased for ¥1,620 for 200 MB, ¥2,160 for 500 MB (both have 30 day limits), and ¥3,065 for 1 GB, which has a 60 day limit. All prices include tax. Refills require a credit card (Visa, MasterCard, JCB, American Express, or Diners Club International). Cards are available in standard, micro, and nano sizes. Technical Settings * Certain phone models are not supported, check this site: http://www.so-net.ne.jp/prepaid/unavailable.html * If you have an iPhone 5s, iPhone 5c, iPhone6 or iPhone6 Plus, you must install the APN profile from the following website beforehand via a WLAN or other Internet connection: http://www.so-net.ne.jp/prepaid/i/Visit the page using Safari on your iPhone. More info * Contact Number (English) 10am- 5pm: 0120-688-260 * Website in English Wirelessgate '''Prepaid SIM Wi-fi provider and MVNO Wirelessgate offers a prepaid smartphone SIM card aimed at visitors to Japan. The card offers both connection to NTT Docomo’s LTE and 3G networks, as well as the use of 40,000 Wi-Fi hotspots, the biggest Wi-Fi network nationwide. '''Availability As of January 2015, these cards are only available at Yodobashi camera electronic chain (shop list see above). The cards come in three sizes: standard, micro, and nano. You can adjust your settings, check how much data headroom you have left, search for WI-FI spots and take advantage of automatic login using the Wirelessgate app, available from Google Play and the Apple iStore. Data plans The available options are (prices include tax): * 1 GB over a 14-day period, ¥2,980 * 2 GB over 30 days, ¥3,590 * 3 GB over 60 days. ¥3,980 Users who reach their data-transmission limit can purchase an extra 1 GB to be used in a 14 day period, priced at ¥1,000 (including tax). Technical Settings * APN for 3G devices: foma01.wi-gate.net * APN for 4G/LTE: xi01.wi-gate.net * Username: wg@sim * Password: wg * Authentification type: CHAP or PAP More info * Helpline in English 10am-6pm: 03-4577-9053 * Website: http://www.wirelessgate.co.jp/presim/en/index.html SoftBank Simple Style SoftBank has recently opened up its data services, 4G included, to prepaid subscribers, and then slightly opened up prepaid subscriptions to foreigners on short-term stays on a limited basis. Availability Foreigners in Japan short-term can sign up for prepaid SoftBank service only at airport counters in Narita and Kansai. At these airports, only a passport is needed to sign up for prepaid smartphone service. In addition, certain SoftBank stores can handle upgrades from voice/mail only prepaid to smartphone service for those on short-term visits. However, the restriction is that you must buy their phone and SIM together; this can come to over ¥20,000 and is a tough start-up cost for someone not planning to visit Japan regularly. Even if you manage to get a SIM alone, it will not allow a data connection except in a SoftBank-branded phone. This means that if you break the phone you have to replace it with another SoftBank phone (not necessarily the model they gave you, but it does have to be SoftBank-branded and support that SIM size). Pricing Domestic voice is ¥90/minute billed in 6-second increments. Data (with mail included) is priced as follows: * 2-day plan: ¥900 for 200MB LTE data, throttled thereafter * 7-day plan: ¥2700 for 700MB LTE data, throttled thereafter * 30-day plan: ¥4980 for 3GB LTE data, throttled thereafter Note that pricing-wise, these plans are not as good as the data-only SIMs. In part you are paying for the convenience of not having to buy a new SIM every time when you return, in part you are paying for having the voice service with a domestic number. Also note that with the 30-day plan, you are subject to throttling on 3G, but not LTE, after 1.2GB, so do bear that in mind when out of an LTE coverage area after you've already 1.2GB that month. Recharge vouchers can be purchased with cash at any SoftBank store, any convenience store, or certain discount ticket shops (locations vary by city) for a ¥100-200 discount off face value. A ¥3000 voucher will extend validity for 90 days while a ¥5,000 voucher will extend validity by 180 days, after which the number itself is valid for another year and can be reactivated at any time by depositing more funds after arriving in Japan. China Unicom Hong Kong For very heavy data users on short visits and/or those needing voice and text but not necessarily a local Japanese phone number, China Unicom Hong Kong offers two SIMs that roam in Japan on SoftBank 3G for reasonable prices: * Japan Roaming Data SIM (Data-only): HK$ 248 for 5 GB in 7 days, can be topped up at a rate of HK$ 200 for another 5 GB in 7 days. Link: http://store.hk.chinaunicom.com/productContent/html/453503.html * Cross-Border King SIM (Data and voice): Initial purchase at HK$ 118 including HK$ 80 credit. Per-use rate of HK$0.02 per KB, charges (but not usage) capped at HK$ 68 daily. Link: http://store.hk.chinaunicom.com/productContent/html/453558.html Voice and text work on this SIM, however both will show up to local callers as a Hong Kong number. Availability: Can be ordered online from China Unicom HK online store and shipped anywhere in the world for HK$ 40 fee on top of SIM price, shipped ready-to-use. CAUTION: If ordering from a third party, make sure the SIM is associated with Hong Kong, not mainland China. Not only is it nearly impossible to top up a mainland China SIM from outside China without a Chinese credit card (Hong Kong SIMs can be topped up with Visa/MasterCard/PayPal from any country online), it will suffer Chinese censorship as well. Technical settings: APN: 3gnet Sims2Go Japan ''' Sims2Go is an international SIM card which comes with an US or UK number. You can add a Japanese number to it for local calls. It roams on the networks of Docomo and Softbank. '''Availability Requires an unlocked mobile or smart phone to use. You can make and recieve clear voice calls send SMS and connect your mobile device to the Internet. The SIM initially comes with one phone number (from UK or US) and as an option you can add additional a local Japanese "050" number. Refilling is for ¥2,000, ¥5,000 or ¥10,000 and the balance stays active 400 days from the last usage on the SIM card. Data rates Data always stays on the default rate as they don't offer packages. They depend on the roaming network: * on DoCoMo: ¥9 per MB * on SoftBank: ¥485 per MB As the SoftBank rate is totally overpriced and the DoCoMo rate still 3 times as much as local SIM card, you should better check, if this product is really an option for you. More info http://www.sims2go.jp SoftBank Free Wi-Fi Passport SoftBank who runs about 400,000 WI-FI access points in the country has announced that it is giving out FREE WI-FI passports to anyone who visits Japan for business, vacation and other reasons effective 1st of July 2015. Registration You need to roam on the SoftBank network with your home SIM card in your phone. For this you need to have a 3G phone with the frequencies mentioned in the Basics chapter. Users simply dial a dedicated number with their mobile phones at no charge to complete registration. For English dial *8180 - they will send you the password rightaway. This password is valid for 2 weeks and can be renewed thereafter. Log-in You have to look for the SSID ".FREE_Wi-Fi_PASSPORT" (starts with a dot) from your list of available hotspots. Pick this Wi-Fi, give your country code + phone number as ID and enter the sent password. This program can not be recommended yet, as it hasn't started yet. Normally Wi-Fi schemes are not a part in this WIKI, but given the situation in Japan (an Korea), they might give a good alternative for mobile data. This program is to be continued at least until April 2016. Rental services for SIM cards and mobile devices As there are incompatibilities with non-Japanese devices and legal restrictions, many visitors may choose to use a rental service to hire a mobile device together with a SIM card or a SIM card only. There are more than a dozen agencies available offering these services in the country. You should book before, if you look for a special device. Pick up locations are at airports or it will be delivered to your accommondation. Some protect your rental by an extra insurance for a surcharge. The agencies are listed in alphabetical order here with links to their pages in English only: Blank-WiFi * http://blank-wifi.com CDJapan Rental Unlimited SIM CARD * http://rental.cdjapan.co.jp/ Global Advanced Communications * http://www.globaladvancedcomm.com/ Japan Mobile Rental * http://japanmobilerental.com Japan Wi-Fi Rental Service * http://japanwifiservice.com/en/ JC Corp * http://www.jcrcorp.com Purupuru * http://www.pupuru.com/en/ Rentafone Japan * http://www.rentafonejapan.com/Mobile-Internet.html Sakura Mobile * http://www.sakuramobile.jp Sally's Rental * http://www.sallysrental.com Softbank Global Rental * http://www.softbank-rental.jp Wi-Fi Hire * http://www.wifi-hire.com/en/ryokin.html Wi-Fi Rental Store * http://en.wifi-rental-store.jp Category:NTT Docomo FAQ